dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Little Sister (Solarverse)
Little Sister is a character who made her debut in Ise-nii, a spin-off fanfic of the story, High School DxD: Rise of the Solar God. An entity who harbors complex feelings towards Issei Hyoudou, Little Sister is the combined spirit of the two miscarried children lost by Mitsuru and Sachiko Hyoudou. 'Appearance' Despite being the fused spirit of two deceased children, Little Sister takes the form of a girl in her mid-teens with a petite body. She has black hair with malevolent brown eyes. Personality As the merged form of two unborn spirits, Little Sister's personality is dominated entirely by a amalgamation of their consciousness. As such, she is very similar to that of a very young, somewhat malevolent child, in that she lacks any form of remorse and exhibits zero empathy. Moreover, due to this mind-set, Little Sister doesn't seem to understand or even care about the aftermath of her own actions. Like a young child, Little Sister is naive and curious, but at the same is unpredictable in both her behavior and actions. Unlike most of the antagonists Issei Hyoudou has encountered, Little Sister is perhaps the most personal, as she is a being who is unambiguously connected to the Hyoudou family. She harbors an intense grudge towards Issei, due to him being adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou years later after the death of her components. This stems from the children's belief that their parents replaced them with Issei as their child. Despite this animosity however, Little Sister shows signs of wanting to form a bond with Issei, and seemingly craves and yearns for his attention. As a testament to her childish nature, Little Sister is somewhat limited in speech capacity, as the only words she seems to utter the most, are "Onii-chan" and "Ise-nii". Powers and Abilities As the union of two spirits, Little Sister possesses several ghostly powers. However, due to her young age, her powers are somewhat inferior compared to the vastly superior creatures that dwell within the supernatural world. Electromagnetic Interference - Little Sister can disrupt nearby electronics with her presence. Thermokinesis - She is able to lower or drop the surrounding temperature with her presence. Invisibility- Little Sister can remain invisible to the living. However, when she meets Issei Hyoudou for the first time, she is able to project her image in order for him to see her. Telekinesis - Little Sister is able to move virtually anything with her mind if she has enough concentration. Teleportation '''- Little Sister can teleport (be able to move in the blink of an eye to other locations). '''Super Strength - Despite being the union of young spirits, Little Sister is much stronger than she appears, and is able to generate great amounts of force without discomfort. Due to her malevolent personality, her strength seems to rise according to the amount of negative emotions within her. Super Speed - Little Sister can move at incredible speeds, especially through teleportation. Supernatural Perception - Little Sister is able to perceive beings that are naturally invisible. Intangibility - If she so chooses, Little Sister is able to move without hindrance even if something is in her way. She can also will herself to be tangible. Flight - Little Sister is able to hover above the ground. Weaknesses Salt - As a ghost, Little Sister is vulnerable against salt, and can be repelled by it. She is also unable to cross a line made of salt. Iron - Like salt, iron is able to keep Little Sister at bay. 'Gallery' IMG_0726.jpg|Little Sister 36c52614.jpg 1st Hyoudou Child.jpg|First Hyoudou Child 2nd Hyoudou Child.jpg|Second Hyoudou Child img_3.jpeg IMG_1666.JPG|The Ghost of Hyoudou Past Trivia * The character is a homage to the events of High School DxD: Light Novel Volume 20, with the revelation of Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou having two miscarriages before conceiving Issei. *Her appearance is based on Madoka Orimura from Infinite Stratos, while her fusees (the Hyoudou Children) are based on Sachiko Shinozaki from Corpse Party, and Kurumi Tokisaki from Date A Live. Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:WarriorMan199456 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Creatures